ABSTRACT: This application seeks renewal of T32 funding for the Tumor Biology Training Program (TBTP). TBTP is the premier graduate and postdoctoral training program at Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC). TBTP is also the only NCI-funded training grant at Georgetown University (GU) and is the only GU training program dedicated to cancer research. In its 22 year history, the TBTP program has trained hundreds of young scientists, including many URM scientists, who have gone onto successful cancer?related careers in academia, industry and education. The mission of the TBTP is to provide trainees with a strong foundation in translational cancer research that will be required to eradicate human cancer. The program allows trainees to develop lifelong multidisciplinary skills that will enable them to make significant contributions in the eradication of human cancer and to fill a training need i.e. to interact productively in their future careers as collaborators with clinical research and population science programs. The scientist and physician mentors of TBTP are all drawn from the four integrated Lombardi NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) programs. The mentors and trainees are focused on 1) understanding basic biological processes that drive initiation and progression of human cancer, 2) identifying critical targets for the development of novel therapeutics and therapeutic combinations and to enable monitoring of therapeutic response and development of resistance in patients, and 3) integrating the knowledge gained from research to the understanding of the prevention and control of human cancer. LCCC provides the foundation for the TBTP program, stimulating interdisciplinary collaborations and co-mentoring opportunities, as well as providing translational opportunities through an expanding clinical research initiative. In this application for renewal, we show how our program will evolve to meet the changing focus of translational cancer research by exposing trainees to a breadth of basic, clinical and population science research. Going forward we will challenge ourselves to 1) add additional new and invigorated training and career development opportunities for our trainees and 2) incorporate translational themes, with physician input, in all aspects of training consistent with the NCI mission of ?supporting cancer research across the nation to advance scientific knowledge and help all people live longer, healthier lives.?